


c-c-c-cinnamon lips (and candy kisses on my tongue) (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of c-c-c-cinnamon lips (and candy kisses on my tongue) by thoresque
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	c-c-c-cinnamon lips (and candy kisses on my tongue) (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [c-c-c-cinnamon lips (and candy kisses on my tongue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113350) by [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/pseuds/thoresque). 



> 警告タグ：未成年（ロキ）、食べ物（の材料）が無駄になる、実兄弟かどうかは不明

「ダッドに殺される」  
山道は暗くて静かだった。車のバンパーは樫の木と最高の友情を結んだのが嘘のように、シューシューと音を立てている。降りしきる雪は重く濡れていて、規則正しく動くフロントガラスのワイパーだけがそれを振り払っていた。  
バンパーは鈍い衝撃を受けて角が凹み、砕けたヘッドライトケースのプラスチックのかけらが道端に散らばっていた。ヘッドライトそのものはまだ点灯している。けれど角度が曲がってしまい、前から見ればまるで焦点のずれた顔のようだった。  
「くそっ」ソーはつぶやいた。歯の根が合わずカチカチ音を立てるのは寒さのせいだけではない。  
もっとひどい事故だってあり得たかもしれない。でも父親には確実に死ぬほど叱られる。  
しばらく途方に暮れてその光景を見つめてから、ソーは車の中に戻った。ドアは開けたままにして、ニット帽を脱ぐ。ひんやりと冷たい空気が気持ちいい。雪を踏みしめるブーツの爪先をじっと見下ろす。  
「くそっ、くそっ、くそっ」  
今すぐにできることは何もない。夜のこんな時間に開いている車の修理店はないだろうし、たとえあったとしても、修理代を払えるような現金がない。とりあえず、誰にも見つからないように隠すしかない、とソーは結論した。ついに見つかってしまった時は、〝マム〟という名の裁判所に身を投げ出してその慈悲にすがるのだ。  
それに──もうすぐクリスマス。両親は二日後にソーが帰省すると思っている。思いがけなく帰ってきた息子を迎えて大喜びするあまり、しばらく何も気づかないに違いない（とソーは願った）。そうやって時間を稼ぎながら、修理代を貸してくれと弟のロキに泣きつけばいい。ロキは誕生日やペットの世話をしてもらった小遣いをこつこつと貯めている。そして兄に手でイかされたあとの余韻の中では、たいてい何でも言うことを聞く。  
困った状況にも関わらず、弟のことを考えると自然に微笑みが浮かんだ。ロキもまた、ソーの秘密の計画を知らない。最後にスカイプで話したときはもう少しで言ってしまいそうになった。でもその前に、ロキが〝パフォーマンス〟を始めた。ラップトップの画面で、裸に赤い下着とサンタの帽子だけ、という姿で踊る弟。〝オール・アイ・ウォント・フォー・クリスマス・イズ・ユー〟のリップシンクをしながら。  
十五分後、弟は顔を上気させて荒く呼吸していて、ソーは下腹にかかった精液が冷えていくのを感じていた。その前に考えていたことなどすべて忘れていた。  
その記憶がソーを（そしてベルトの少し下のあたりを）目覚めさせ、現実に引き戻した。運転席に座り直し、ドアを閉める。  
シートベルトをかちりと締めて口元に微笑みを浮かべ、ホットな弟を心に思い浮かべながら、ソーはのどかな地元へのドライブを続けた。

〜

ドライブウェイでスピードを落とし、ソーは家の横に車を止めて外に出た。後部座席から荷物を詰め込んだダッフルバッグを引っ張り出し、肩にかける。ニット帽を引っ張って脱ぎ、降りしきる雪を見上げ、白く光る空に見とれた。雪はまだ積もってはいないが、それも時間の問題だろう。朝が来る頃には車も新雪に覆われ、少なくとも一日か二日は傷を隠してくれるはずだ。  
ソーは小石を敷き詰めた道を家に向かって歩いた。冷たい空気の中で吐く息が雲のように流れていく。家はすっかり飾り立てられていた。屋根の端に沿って白いつららの形をしたライトがキラキラと光り、正面ドアにも電飾を絡めた大きなリースかけられている。そして大きな出窓ごしに、リビングルームの天井に届きそうなほど大きな、飾りをつけたクリスマスツリーも見えた。オーディンの〝やるときは徹底的にやる〟という休暇に関する方針は健在のようで、ソーは胸が暖かくなるのを感じた。州をひとつ隔てた〝大都会〟の大学生活は楽しかったが、この居心地の良い小さな故郷での子供時代は何にも替え難かった。  
家の鍵を鍵穴に差し込むと⋯⋯玄関はもう開いていた。ソーは顔をしかめた。ここは昔から安全な一帯だとはいえ、フリッガとオーディンはいつも鍵を締めるように心がけていたはずだ。何も問題はないとわかっていても、家の中に入りながら、ソーは少し心配せずにいられなかった。  
クリスマスらしく美しく装飾されたリビングルームを見ると、懐かしさに胸がいっぱいになった。ツリーに巻きつくライトが部屋全体をバラ色に照らし出し、空気は暖かくて香ばしい匂いがした。家族のソックスが暖炉の上に吊るされていた。ロキのソックスだけが緑色で、他の家族のありふれた赤との違いが目立っている。父親が大切にしているアンティークのおもちゃの電車が、光の瞬くツリーの根元で音を立てて回っていた。母親の小さなクリスマス用の小物たちが──そのいくつかは、彼女が少女時代を過ごしたトンズベルグから持ってきたものだ──部屋中のあちこちに飾られていた。  
そのままクリスマスカードに使えそうな光景だ。  
ソーは鼻から大きく息を吸った。部屋を満たす新鮮な松の木の香りの上に、シナモンと砂糖の匂いが重なっている。ソーは口の中に唾が溜まるのを感じた。マムの評判高い（世界中で有名になっていいはず）シナモンクッキーが焼けているらしい。口の中でとろけるクッキーの感触がもう想像できた。背後でドアを閉め──しっかり施錠もする──肩をすくめて重いコートを脱ぎ、壁のフックにかける。濡れたブーツとソックスも脱いで、ビニールのマットの上に置いた。続けて床にダッフルバッグも落とす。  
キッチンに向かい、母親を驚かせる準備をした（家にひとりでいるときは玄関の鍵を締めるよう、忠告もすべきだろう）。ところが、驚いたのはソー自身だった。クッキー作りの真っ最中のキッチン──電動ミキサーを突っ込んだボウル、割った卵の殻、こぼれた小麦粉、シナモン、砂糖、そしてクッキー生地の大きな塊にバターとショートニング──その向こうにいるのは、ロキだった。  
ロキは体を揺らし、何かをかき混ぜながら歌うことに没頭していた（音程がわずかに外れている）。キッチンカウンターに置かれた母の小さなラジオから流れているのは、〝ホワイト・クリスマス〟のドゥーワップバージョン。それに合わせて歌うロキの黒髪は、頭のてっぺんで丸くまとめられている。ロキが着ているのは、ソーの古いセーターだった。ロキの細くて小さな体にはどう見ても大きすぎる。セーターの裾は彼の細い腿の途中までを覆い隠し、何年にも渡って洗濯したせいで襟は伸びきっていた。ずり落ちて、ロキの綺麗な肩の線が見えている。素足にはチューブソックス──片方はすねのあたりに赤い線、もう片方には緑の線──二つともやはり間違いなく、ソーのものだ。  
最後に弟に会ったのはたった一ヶ月前、サンクスギビングのことだった。〝クリスマスの魔法〟のせいもあって胸がいっぱいになる。ロキの姿は目のごちそうそのものだった。  
ソーとロキは、五歳という年齢差にも関わらず、昔から仲が良かった。兄のあとをよちよち歩きで追いかけるロキ。それは毎日の光景だった。そして毎日、最後は引力が作用して──ロキはつまずいて転び、泣き出す。ソーは急いで駆け戻り、弟を抱き上げて膝に乗せる。そして小さなすすり泣きがクスクス笑いに変わるまで、弟をくすぐるのだった。  
二人が七歳と二歳だった頃は、両親はそんな光景を可愛い、と言った。  
それから二人の関係がどう変わったか、両親が知ったら⋯⋯今でもしょっちゅうロキがソーの膝に乗っていると知ったら。今でもすすり泣きながら──裸で──ソーの指がロキの〝内側〟をくすぐっていると知ったら⋯⋯  
おそらく、〝可愛い〟なんて言葉はもう誰も使わないだろう。  
ソーはキッチンに入った。足音をひそめ、息を止めて、熊のように弟を後ろから抱きしめて驚かせようと企んでいた。ロキが突然振り向いたのはそのときだった。  
一秒から五秒ほどのあいだ、二人ともひと言も発しなかった。ロキの緑色の瞳が大きく見開かれ、唇は柔らかな〝o〟の形になり、小麦粉のついた鼻の横にしわができた。そして弟はいきなり悲鳴を上げてまっすぐ走ってきて、パチンコの玉のようにソーに飛びついた。まだ開きかけのソーの腕に飛び込み、両脚を腰に巻きつける。ソーはやっとのことで暴れる弟の温かな体を抱き留め、ロキはソーの口に深く濡れたキスをした。  
ロキの唇はとても柔らかくて、シナモンと砂糖の味がした。弟は自分のものだと改めて確かめたい欲求にソーは負けた。尻をつねると、弟は叫んだ。その熱くて甘い口の中に舌を滑りこませる。二人の唇が音を立てて滑り、絡みあった。ロキは腰をぐっと押しつけてきて、ソーは弟のペニスの屹立をはっきりと感じた──硬くて力強い──それがソーの完全に勃ち上がったペニスと擦り合わされ、二人とも息を呑んだ。ロキは焦ったそうに声を上げてソーの唇を噛んだ。その歯はソーの下唇に深く食い込み、その鋭い痛みに、ソーは顔を離して息を吸った⋯⋯そして我に返った。ソーは名残惜しげに（久しぶりに抱きしめる弟の体は心地よかった）弟を床に下ろした。  
車をぶつけたことなんてどうでもよくなるだろう⋯⋯キッチンで二人が体を擦りつけているところに両親が入ってきたりしたら。そっちの方が、最悪の休暇の始め方リストの上に来るのは間違いない。  
「ああ、すごく会いたかった」ロキは息を切らして叫んだ。「帰ってきてくれて嬉しい」唇が二人の唾液で光っている。  
「俺も会いたかったよ、ロー」ソーはまた弟に触れずにいられなかった。二人の間の短い距離をさらにつめて、ロキの端正な顔を両手で包む。小さな鼻のてっぺんについた小麦粉を親指ではらうと、ロキはくすくす笑った。ああくそっ、なんて可愛いんだ。丸ごと食べてしまいたい、とソーは思った。  
ロキは雪だるまの形をしたオーブンミットを外し、それでソーの腕をぴしゃりと叩いた。「嘘つき！ 今週末まで帰ってこないって言ってたのに」  
「やめろ、叩くな！」ソーは笑いながら言った。「教授が期末試験の論文を早めに書かせてくれたんだ、だからみんなを驚かそうと思って」ロキの腰に腕を巻きつける。「サプライズは好きだろ？」  
ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「別に、普通」  
そう言いながらも、ロキはソーに微笑みかけた。頬はピンク色に染まっている。ソーはその両方に素早くキスをした。シナモンの匂いがして、ロキにまた叩かれ、ソーは頭がくらくらした。もうひとつロキの鼻にキスをすると、ロキはまた体を押しつけてきた。顎を上げ、本格的なキスをねだってくる。ソーはその願いを叶えてやった。「おまえは美味しいな、ベイビー」唇を重ねたままソーは言った。「ごくごく飲み干したくなるくらいだ」  
「やってみたら？」ロキは息を切らして言った。  
「マムとダッドはどこだ？」  
ロキはにやりとした。小悪魔めいた笑顔だった。「ダッドのクリスマスパーティでダウンタウンに行ってる」ロキの素手がソーのスウェットパンツの前のふくらみまで滑っていって、そこをぎゅっとつかんだ。「ラッキーだったね」  
ペニスを締めつけられてソーは唸った。「そうだな⋯⋯」  
突然オーブンからアラーム音が響き、ロキは飛び上がってソーの腕をふりほどいた。「クッキーができた！」そう叫ぶと、オーブンに駆け戻っていく。  
ソーはクッキー作りに夢中らしい弟の様子を楽しんで眺めた。そしてそのチャンスを利用して──ロキはオーブンの扉を開けるためにかがみ込んでいる──じっくりと弟の尻を見つめた。セーターがずり上がり、ふざけた柄のブリーフがほんの少しだけのぞいている。鮮やかな緑の地に、赤と白のストライプのステッキの形をした小さなキャンディがたくさんついたデザイン。それは短すぎる時間だった。ロキはオーブンミットをつけた手で天板をしっかりとつかみ、まっすぐ立った。天板の上にはこんがりと焼けたクッキーが12個、綺麗に並んでいる。ロキはそれをカウンターの上に滑らせるようにして置いた。  
ソーは今まで、苦手なクッキーに出会ったことがなかった。子供の頃と同じように手を伸ばしてひとつつまもうとすると、ロキは木のスプーンでその手の甲を叩いた。「こら！」  
少しも痛くはなかったが、それでもソーは悲しげな子犬の表情を作った。「なんで叩くんだ？」  
ロキはオーブンミットを外し、キッチンテーブルからシナモンと砂糖のシェーカーを取り上げた。「今触ると⋯⋯」焼き立てのクッキーにシェーカーからその甘いパウダーを振りかけながらロキは言った。「崩れてしまうから。冷めるまで待って」シェーカーを置き、ロキは兄に向き直った。「そうすれば、かけらじゃなくて一枚丸ごと食べられる」そう言い聞かせ、締めくくりにウィンクをする。ソーの体は爪先まで熱くなった。  
弟が本当にクッキーの話をしているのかわからなくなってきた。「じゃあ⋯⋯ちょっと味見くらいならいいだろ？」  
ロキはテーブルに戻って電動ミキサーを手に取り、ボタンを押して金具の部分を外した。そこにはまだクッキー生地がたっぷりとついている。ロキはそのひとつをソーに差し出した。「僕のミキサーを舐めたい？」  
含みのある言い方に、ソーの胸は期待に締めつけられた。「ああ」ソーは低い声で答えた。「くれ」  
ロキは腕を伸ばし、ソーは身を乗り出して舌を突き出し、ステンレスの棒を下から上に舐めた。上唇についた生地を舐めとり、うーん、と嬉しそうな声をあげる。「美味しいよ、ロー」そう言って称賛した。「マムといい勝負だ」  
ロキはもう片方の金具を手にしてソーに近づいた。見せつけるように舌先を金具に押しつけ、ソーはその姿を食い入るように見つめる。「んん⋯⋯そうだね、美味しくできた」  
「ああ、かなり」ソーはロキの細い指から金具を奪い、シンクの中に投げ込んだ。もう一度弟の体を引き寄せ、しっかりと抱きしめて、その細い体が腕にすっぽりと収まる感覚を楽しむ。二人はまたキスをした。じっくりと深くキスを交わしながら、ソーはたくましい腿をロキの細い脚の間に割り込ませた。  
ロキの手が素早くソーのTシャツの中に入り込み、みぞおちに沿って這い上がった。そうしながらロキは、片脚をソーの腰にひっかけた。今度は別の音が二人を邪魔した。続けてテーブルの上から大きな振動が響く⋯⋯ロキの携帯電話だ。  
予想できたことだが──ティーネイジャーの例にもれず、ロキも携帯と常につながっている──ロキは身じろぎしてソーの腕を逃れようとした。ソーは逃すまいとして腕に力を込めた。「ほっとけ、ベイビー」そう懇願しながら、ロキのほっそりとした首すじに唇を押しつける。  
ロキは従わなかった。まだもがいている。「ソー、離せ──ああっ、ファック」剥き出しの鎖骨をソーに噛まれて、ロキは罵り言葉を吐いた。「誰からか知りたいだけだ」  
ソーは不満げに唸りつつ、ロキを離した。ロキはくるりと踵を返し、走ろうとして足を滑らせそうになった。幸いなことに反射神経がいいので、転ばずに踏みとどまることができた。携帯を手に取り、目を見開く。「しまった──マムだ」ロキは言った。  
画面に指を滑らせ、ロキは電話に出た。「ハーイ、マム！」ロキの声は明るくて元気だった。そしてとても無邪気だ──たった今、木登りするみたいに兄にしがみついていたとはとても思えない。「何かあったの？」ロキは訊いた。母親の答える声がソーにも聞こえたが、何を言っているかまではわからなかった。  
「ううん、大丈夫だよ──バスルームにいたからすぐに出られなかっただけ」ロキはサテンのように滑らかに嘘をつく。「マム、聞いて！ ソーがここにいるんだ！ なんか期末試験が早く終わったとか何とかで──うん、いいよ」そう言って携帯をソーに突き出す。ソーは首を横に振りながら唇だけで〝ノー、ノー、ノー〟と伝えていたのだが、ロキはまるっきり無視した。  
ファック。「ハーイ、マム！」ソーはブロンドの髪を片手でかきあげた。ロキと違って嘘は得意ではない。〝ムラムラしてるティーネイジャー〟の気配が声に滲み出ていないことを祈る。「うん、バナー教授が化学のファイナルを早めに終わらせてくれたんだ、だから、その⋯⋯」  
弟の方を見て、それきり言葉が止まってしまう。ロキはキッチンカウンターにもたれかかりながら、片手をぶかぶかのセータの内側に差し入れていた。その盛り上がった形から、乳首を触っているのがわかる。ソーはごくりと唾を飲みこんだ。ロキはさっと目を閉じ、指を動かしながらゆっくりと首を左右に振る。  
ソーは母親を愛していたが、今は通話を一刻も早く終わらせたかった。「そうだね、道路の状況もかなり悪いみたいだし、そのほうがいいよ」何とか表情を平静に保ちながら、母親の言葉を聞いてソーは心の中でガッツポーズをした。「うん、俺も──でも明日には会えるから。大丈夫。心配いらないよ。じゃあね──愛してる。バーイ、マム」通話を切ると、ソーは携帯をテーブルに放った。  
「おい！ 僕の携帯を乱暴に扱うな、馬鹿！」ロキはセーターの下でまだ乳首を触りながら言った。  
ソーはロキににじり寄った。「おまえはまったく困ったやつだ、ロー」ロキの手をつかんで暖かいウールの下から引き抜き、代わりに自分の手をいれる。平らな下腹の柔らかな肌に手を滑らせ、ロキと交代するように、両手の親指で小さな硬い突起を撫でる。「電話に出るなって言っただろ」  
ロキは肩をすくめ、ソーはその罰としてロキの乳首を強くつまんだ。そして弟の反応を──身を乗り出して〝ああっ、ファック〟と食いしばった歯の間からつぶやく──楽しんだ。「なんて──」ロキは息を弾ませた。「マムはなんて言ってた？」  
「雪がひどくなってきて道路が凍ってるから、ダウンタウンのホテルに一泊して、明日、状況が良くなってから戻ってくるって」  
ロキはにっこりとソーに笑いかけた。その唇の曲線はソーにとてもいやらしい想像をさせた。「つまり⋯⋯今晩はこの家に僕たち二人だけっていうことかな、ディア・ブラザー？」  
ソーはうなずいた。「ああ、そういうことだ。もうひとつマムが何を言ったか知りたいか？」  
「んー？」ロキは後ろに頭を投げ出し、ソーがいくらでもキスできるように首筋を剥き出しにした。  
ソーはさっそく食いつき、ロキの喉に舌を這わせた。鎖骨のくぼみから、柔らかい顎の下の肌まで舐める。まだ髭の生える気配のない弟の顔が好きだった。「マムは──ちゃんとおまえの面倒を見るように、って言ってた」ソーは言った。「俺に任せたって」  
ロキは形の良い眉毛を片方上げてみせた。「本当にできる？ ブラザー。証明してみて」  
「ああ、してやる」ソーは低い声で答え、ふたたびロキの唇をとらえて、短いけれど激しいキスをした。セーターのゆるい裾をつかむと──ロキはその意図を理解して両腕をあげる──引っ張り上げ、遠くに投げた。  
「おまえは本当に綺麗だな、ロー」こうして物理的に同じ部屋に（それも二人きりで）いるのは、ものすごく久しぶりだという気がした。ロキの全身に触りたかった。「俺の部屋に行くか？」  
ロキは首を横にふった。「ここがいい」思わせぶりな表情で、例の可愛いキャンディー柄の下着の状況へとソーの視線を誘導する。ソーは弟の股間の盛り上がりに触れようとしたが、ロキの方が早かった──ロキはソーのスウェットパンツのウエストをつかんで引き下ろし、ソーは一歩踏み出して床に落ちたそれを蹴って脇によけた。  
ソーは笑いながら、弟が骨張った膝を床について体勢を整える様子を見下ろした。俺のモノが欲しくて飢えてたんだな、とからかってやろうとしたとき、ロキの小さくて温かい手を感じて、言葉は唇の上で消えた。その手はソーの毛深い両脚を上に向かって滑り、腿の間で止まった。弟は顔を近づけて、濃い赤のブリーフ越しに硬いペニスをまっすぐ舐めあげ、ソーはそれきり言葉を失った。  
ペニスの先端から熱い液体が滲み出すのを感じて、ソーは唸った。ロキの動きに合わせて全身に身震いが走る。ロキは布地越しに、仔猫のように舌を使って舐め続けている──ソーは倒れないようにテーブルの端をつかんだ。クッキー生地のボウルがガタガタと音を立て、ソーはあることを思いついた。指をその塊に突っ込んでから口に加え、音を立ててしゃぶってすべて舐める。足元では、ロキが鼻先を股間につけて不満げな声を出した。  
「何だ、ロー？」ソーはにやりと笑って訊いた。「おまえも欲しいか？」そう言いながら手をボウルに戻し、二本の指で生地をかき回す。ロキは熱心にうなずいた。  
ソーは生地のついた指をロキの口に差し込んだ。「しゃぶれ」と命じて、素直に従う弟の様子を興奮して見守る。ロキは差し出された指を唇で覆い、満足げな声をあげながらソーの人差し指と中指の間を悪戯な舌でくすぐった。ソーはみぞおちのあたりからペニスへと、熱い欲望がほとばしるのを感じた。「上手だぞ、ベイビー」ソーは言い、自由な方の手で弟の頭の後ろを覆った。  
聞こえているのかいないのか、ロキは反応しなかった。その代わりにソーの指をよりきつく吸い、頬をくぼませてくぐもった声をあげた。唇の端から唾液が伝っていた。ソーは食いしばった歯の間から息を吸った。こんなにも急速に煽られてしまうことに怒りに似た感情を覚え、ロキの熱い口の中にますます深く指を突っ込む。ロキは舌の動きを緩め、ソーの指が喉の奥に近づくとわずかにえづきそうになったが、それでも顔を離そうとはしなかった。  
ソーはロキの喉に締めつけられる前に指を引き抜き、Tシャツを頭から脱いだ。全身が焼けるように熱くなっていた。ロキはソーのブリーフのゴム部分をつかんで脱がせ、素早くスウェットパンツと同じ場所に投げた。ソーのペニスはブロンドの陰毛の上に誇らしげにそそり立っていた。ソーは片手でそれをにぎり、何度か捻るようにしてしごいた。弟の顔から目が離せなかった──あるいは自身のペニスから──ロキの小さな口の上にかざすと、それは普段よりもずっと大きく見える。  
「今年はいい子にしてたか、ロー？」声が震えないように苦労しながら、ソーは訊いた。自分でも安っぽいセリフだと思い、そのことをロキにからかわれないように神に祈った。  
ロキはからかわなかった。顔をさらに近づけて、濡れた唇をいやらしい微笑みの形に広げて、うなずいた。「すごくいい子にしてたよ、ビッグ・ブラザー」ロキのひと言ごとに、その温かな息をペニスの先端に感じた。  
「よし、じゃあ⋯⋯」ソーは答え、ロキの柔らかな下唇を親指でなぞった。「いい子にしていたご褒美をやらなきゃな」もう片方の手をもう一度クッキーの生地に突っ込む──手のひらまで生地に覆われるよう念入りに──そしてそのどろりと柔らかい生地を、ペニスに塗りつけた。ロキの下唇を下に引っ張り、少し狭苦しそうに生えている下の歯を露出させる。「ご褒美が欲しいだろ？」  
ロキは目を見開いてソーを見上げ、唇を舐めた。ロキが顔を近づけてソーの屹立を根元から先端まで舐めあげたとき、ソーは思わず驚きの声をあげた。まさか⋯⋯弟が本当にそうするとは思わなかったのだ。  
でもロキは本当にそうしていた。ソーの両足の間にすっぽりと入り込み、温かい舌でソーのペニスの根元をぺろぺろと舐めている──ああ、スウィート・ベイビー・ジーザス！──ソーは内側からとろけてしまいそうだった。ロキの顔が先端まで戻ってくると、その鼻も口もすっかり生地まみれだった。そんなことにも構わず、ロキは舌を突き出してソーのペニスから熱心に甘いクリームを舐めとり続けた。そのやり方も派手だった。んー、と美味しそうな声を出し、ぺちゃぺちゃと音を立ててペニスを上下に舐めた。そのままではあっという間に破滅の道に進みそうだった。  
やがて、ロキはすべて舐め尽くした。その唇が丸くすぼまってペニスを覆うと、ソーは素早く両手で弟の頭を抑えて固定し、熱くて濡れて素晴らしい感触の中に腰を突き上げた。「ああ、ファック、ロー」思わずつぶやき、上唇の上にたまった汗を舐める。「俺のディックをしゃぶるおまえがどんなに可愛いか、おまえにも見せてやりたいよ、ベイビー」  
ソーは本当に、心の底からそう思った。思春期に差し掛かって、幼さの最後のかけらが溶けて消えようとしているロキの頬。浮き上がり始めている頬骨──それは高く綺麗な形で、その気になれば、ロキはファッション雑誌の表紙モデルにだってなれる。そのりんご色の頬に、長くて黒いまつ毛が広がっている。ソーの太いペニスを頬張り、唇はピンクから赤へと色づいている。ロキは世界一美しくペニスをしゃぶる。  
ロキの舌先が先端の小さな割れ目に入り込み、ソーは身震いをして前にかがみ込む。思わず腰を強く突き上げ、ロキの鼻先が陰毛に潜り込むのを感じる。ロキの喉の奥がペニスを締めつけて（ああ、くそっ）あまりにも気持ちいい。濡れた表面が吸いつく感触に、ソーは原始的な本能に負けて、弟の口のさらに奥までペニスを押し込んでしまう。  
ロキは少しも嫌がらなかった。ためらわず根元まで飲み込み、両手をソーの後ろに回して尻たぶをつかむ。そこに鋭い爪を立てて、兄を自分の顔に引き寄せる。ロキは喉の奥で甘えるような声を出して、ソーはその響きを陰嚢に直接感じる。前にかがみこみ、大きな両手でロキの細い肩をつかむ。「ファック、ベイビー。ロー⋯⋯すごく気持ちいい⋯⋯」  
ロキはちらりとソーを見上げた。潤んだ瞳でにっこりと笑って⋯⋯   
ああ、ファック。  
「ロー、もうだめだ⋯⋯」警告し終えるよりも早く、ソーは歯を食いしばって絶頂に身を任せた。汗ばみ、罵り言葉をつぶやきながら崖を飛び降りる。ロキは口を開いて頭を後ろに傾け、ソーのペニスを両手でしっかりとつかんだ。そして待ち構えていた舌で、ミルクのように白い精液の太い糸を受け止めた。ソーは最後の一滴までロキの貪欲な口の中に収まるのを見届けたかったのだが、快感に耐えきれず目を閉じてしまった。そしてペニスと睾丸が重く脈打つ感覚と、全身に広がる熱とに意識を集中した。  
ぐるぐると回転する感覚がおさまって両脚に感覚が戻ってくると、ソーは無理やり目を開き、世界に焦点が合うのを待った。弟はまだ瞳を輝かせ、口いっぱいに精液を含んでソーを見上げていた。そして見せつけるようにゆっくりとそれを飲み込み、喉を流れ落ちていく感覚を味わいながら満足げな声を出した。  
「美味しいか？」ソーはかすれ声で訊いた。  
ロキは充血した唇を舐めた。「最高」  
ソーは唸り声をあげて、両手でロキの脇を支えてひっぱり、床に立たせた。可愛い弟を改めて抱き寄せ、またゆっくりとキスをする。塩辛くて少し苦い自身の精液の後味とクッキー生地の甘さ、その両方がロキの舌に残っていた。不意に強い独占欲に駆られて、ソーはロキを花嫁スタイルで抱き上げ、キッチンテーブルの上に座らせた。  
「俺はおまえに夢中だ」両手をロキの体の両脇にすべらせながらソーは言った。ロキは腕の中でくすぐったそうに笑い声をあげ、ソーも笑顔になった。「知ってるだろ、ロー？」  
ロキは両脚をソーの腰に絡ませてうなずいた。  
「それにどんどん綺麗になっていく⋯⋯まあ、まだまだ痩せっぽちだけどな⋯⋯おっと！」  
弟は腿に力を入れ、ソーの腰を思いがけない強さで締めつけた。「今なんて言った、ソー？」生意気な表情を浮かべるが、脚に力を込めようとして声が強張っている。  
ソーは笑った。ロキは見た目より強いかもしれないが、年上で体もずっと大きな兄とでは勝負にならない。「聞こえただろ」ソーはそう言ってからかい、大きな手でロキの脚を無理やり開いた。「おまえは細い」  
ロキは目をぐるりとまわした。「まあね、ソーみたいな脳筋じゃないからな」そう言いながら、小さな下着の前を引っ張る。「でも全然細くないよ」それを合図にしたように、引き下ろしたブリーフからペニスが跳ね上がって現れた。それは彼の言うとおり⋯⋯決して細くはない。今一番重要な部分に関して言えば、絶対に違う。  
ロキの膨らんだペニスを目にして、ソーの口の中には文字どおり唾液が溜まった。あふれた唾液が顎に伝うのを感じながら、ソーは前にかがみ込んだ。「そうだな、ベイビー」指をロキのペニスに巻きつけ、舌先で濡れた先端を円を描くように舐める。「全然細くない」口を大きく開いてペニスを飲み込むと、ロキは大きな声をあげた。  
何度か深く唇を上下させると、ロキはすぐに卑猥な言葉を並べてソーを称賛し始め、細い腰を強く突き上げた。この調子ではあっという間に達してしまうだろう。それも悪くはないが、ソーには他にやりたいことがあった。ちゅっと音を立てて唇を離すと、ロキは不満げな声をあげた。「しーっ、ベイビー。俺はいつだっておまえの面倒を見る、そうだろ？」  
「うん」ロキは息を切らして、短くうなずいた。  
ソーは弟の下着をつかむと、それを引き下げて長い脚から外した。それから、包み紙を剥がしたばかりのプレゼントのような目の前の光景を見つめた。危険なほどセクシーな弟。頬を染めて、続きを待っている弟。  
「脚を広げてくれないか、ロー」  
ロキは言われたとおり、太腿を開いた。それからさらに脚全体を広げて（体操の練習の成果だ）、ソーの標的が見えやすいようにした。弟のきつくて小さな穴。ロキはまだソックスを履いていて、それはくるぶしのあたりに巻きついていた。全裸にソックスだけ、という弟の姿が、ソーの下腹の奥を強く刺激した。両手を弟の平らな腹からバラ色の乳首へとすべらせ、また下へと戻し、その美しい体を改めて味わう。  
ロキにはまだ本格的な体毛がない。けれど細い腰骨の作るVラインに沿って手を滑らせると、親指に柔らかな陰毛の兆しを感じる。ソーはロキの浅い臍のすぐ下にキスをした。  
「俺がここをどんなに好きだったか、覚えてるか？」ソーは手を動かしてロキの陰嚢に軽く触れ、そのすぐ下の少し濃い肌の部分へと指を進めた。奥のくぼみを親指の腹でなでると、弟は小さく、甘えるように喘いだ。「うん、おまえがこれをどんなに好きだったか、俺は覚えてるぞ」  
ソーは床に膝をついて、脱ぎ捨ててあったスウェットパンツを引き寄せ、丸めて膝の下に敷いた。ロキの膝のすぐ上の温かな肌に頬を寄せ、たっぷりとその匂いを吸い込み、舐め、キスをしながら白い腿までたどっていった。目的地までたどり着くと深く息を吸って、ロキの自然な麝香の匂いで五感を満たした。本当に久しぶりだった。弟のすべてが──特にこの部分が──中毒になりそうなくらい好きだった。  
しかし頭上の弟は、ソーの長々と時間をかけたやり方に苛立っていた。ロキはソーの髪に指をからめ、痛いほど強く引っ張った。「ソー⋯⋯早く！」  
「早く、なんだ？」ソーはロキを焦らした。ロキが何を欲しいのかはわかっていたし、もちろん与えてやるつもりだったが、ちゃんと言葉で聞きたかった。ソーの口は弟の穴のすぐ手前で止まっていて、熱い息が唇に跳ね返るのを感じるくらいだった。「言え」  
ロキはまだソーのかみをつかんで引っ張りながら、泣きそうな声で言った。「ファック⋯⋯僕の穴を舐めて」  
「よし」ソーは優しい声で答えた。そのあとは何も言わず、舌を伸ばし、窪んだ箇所をゆっくりと下から上に舐めた。  
頭上で鈍い物音がした。ぴちゃぴちゃと濡れた音を立てていたせいであまりよく聞こえなかった。ソーは少しだけ頭を上げた──舌を止める気はまったくなかった──そして、ロキが後ろに体を倒したので顔がもう見えないことに気づいた。続いて高い喘ぎ声が聞こえ、その声に励まされたソーは、弟の尻をまるで惣菜のように食べ続けた。熱く濡れた舌の先を曲げ、ロキの穴に押し込む。ロキは全身を震わせていて、ソーは勝ち誇った気分になった。頭を激しく振って、唸り声を上げながら弟の中へさらに舌を差し入れる。  
「ああ、くそっ」ロキは叫んだ。ぴたぴたと肌を打つ音が聞こえ、ソーは視線を上げた。ロキは自分のペニスを扱いていた。「ファック、ブラザー⋯⋯もうイく⋯⋯」  
おっと、まだだめだ。  
ソーは舌の動きは止めないまま、手を伸ばしてロキの手を振り払った。ロキの穴はすっかり開いていて、舌を差し入れるたびにぎゅっと締まった。このままあと一時間でも弟を食べ続けられる、とソーは思った。首や顎が痛くなっても構わない。  
「ビ⋯⋯ビッグブラザー、お願い」  
ソーはロキの濡れた肌に唇をつけたまま、にやりとした。そのとおり、俺はビッグ・ブラザーだ。弟を任されている兄。ファック、そうだとも。  
ソーは最後にもう一度濡れた穴を舐めあげると、体を離して床に座った。満足げに濡れた口元をぬぐう。「言っただろ？ おまえの世話は俺に任されたって」  
「黙れ」  
「受け入れろ、ロー。俺が兄なんだからな」ソーは立ち上がり、ロキのペニスをゆるく握った。そして硬さは維持できるが、絶頂に導くほどではない強さでしごきながら言った。「おまえもそう言え、ベイビー」  
ロキは苛立った唸り声をあげた。「わかったよ！ 言えばいいんだろ？ ファック、ソーに全部任せる」両手を拳に固め、テーブルを叩く。「これでもうイかせてくれる？」  
「もう少しだ⋯⋯マムにおまえの面倒を見るって約束したからな。覚えてるだろ？」  
「そんなの──ファック」ロキは笑い声と咳の中間のような声をあげた。「マムはこういう意味で言ったんじゃないと思うよ、ソー」  
ソーも笑った。「当たり前だ。でも⋯⋯想像してみろ、マムとダッドがまた予定を変更して、今家に向かってるとしたら？」  
「やめろ」  
ソーはやめなかった。やめられない。手の中でロキのペニスが石のように硬くなって、脈打っているのだから。「たった今、ここに入ってくるのを想像してみろ⋯⋯」  
ロキはソーを睨みつけた。「ソー⋯⋯やめろ！」  
「入ってきて、可愛い末っ子がこんなことになってるのを見たら⋯⋯」ソーは続けた。「キッチンテーブルに仰向けになって⋯⋯いつも家族で朝ごはんを食べてるテーブルで⋯⋯兄に舐められながら、イかせて、ってねだってるところを⋯⋯」  
「完璧で優秀な兄にね」ロキは付け加えた。ソーはその隙を狙って、先端に滲んだ真珠のような粒を、親指の腹で小さな割れ目に塗りつけた。弟は目をぎゅっと閉じてテーブルの上に腰を浮かせた。「ソー」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。「ファック⋯⋯」  
「なんだ、リトル・ブラザー？」ソーはからかうように訊いた。屈み込み、ロキの小さな小さな乳首を歯の間に挟む。「聞いてやる、言ってみろ」  
ロキは焦ったそうにもがいた。「ああもう、ソー！ さっきから〝世話をする〟って何度も言ってるのに」空中で指を曲げ、〝〟の形を作りながら言う。「結局僕が全部自分でやってるじゃないか」ロキは手を伸ばし、テーブルからショートニングの缶を取って、蓋を外した。ソーに熱いまなざしと悪戯っぽい笑みを見せ、中指をそのこってりとした白い油脂に突っ込む。それから指を引き抜き、缶を横に放った。テーブルの端に足を突っ張って体を支え、腿を開き、油脂に覆われた指を穴の中へ、ゆっくりと滑り込ませる。頭を後ろに投げ出して唇を舐め、大きくため息をついて、さらに指を押し入れていく。  
ロキの短く激しい息遣いから、気持ちいいのが伝わってくる──でも俺ならもっと良くしてやれる、とソーにはわかっていた。放られていたショートニングの缶を手に取り、弟と同じように、冷たい油脂の中に二本の指を突っ込む。奇妙な感触だった。油脂が指の間や爪の内側で潰れるのを感じた。  
何も触れないように気をつけながら指を引き抜く。そしてもう片方の手でロキの足首をつかみ、テーブルの端まで引き寄せた。「俺にやらせろ」そう言って、張り詰めたロキの穴の縁を指で撫でる。「自分でやるにはおまえの指は小さすぎるぞ、ベイビー」  
ロキは目を細めてソーを見た。何年もの経験から、弟がかんしゃくを起こそうとしている、とソーは悟った（その予測が正しいと証明するチャンスだが、今はそんなことをしている場合ではない）。そうなる前に阻止するべく、ロキの手を押しのけて、自分のもっと太い指を弟の尻の中に深く差し込む。効果はてきめんで、ロキは長々と呻き声をあげて仰向けに倒れた。  
「ほらな、このほうが気持ちいいだろ？」  
ロキは頭を左右に振りながら喘いだ。「ああ、ファック、イエス」よく聞き取れない言葉が次々とあふれだす。「ずっと、ずっと気持ちいい⋯⋯」  
ソーはうなずき、弟の腿の間に意識を集中した。指を弟の緩んだ穴に出し入れしながら、ふと想像してみる。ここにペニスを突っ込んで、夢中で突き上げ続けるのはどんな感じだろう。ロキのそこは小さすぎる──とてもソーのものが入るようには見えない。けれど思い切って三本目の指をいれてみて、それが無理なく滑り込むのを感じたとき、きっと簡単に飲み込まれてしまう、とソーは確信した。  
「んんんっ⋯⋯ああっ！」ロキは喘いだ。放置されたままのペニスをつかんで、ソーの指の抜き差しに合わせて上下させる。テーブルの上でもがき、身をよじる。テーブルの脚がギシギシと危なげな音を立てたが、二人とも動きを止める気はなかった。ロキの手の動きは素早く、目にも止まらないほどだった。もう片方の手は、頭上のテーブルの端を必死でつかんでいる。「ブラザー、やめないで！」  
やめるわけがない。  
肌を打つオイルの濡れた音とロキの卑猥な喘ぎ声が、震える熱になってソーのペニスに伝わった。ペニスはソーの引き締まった下腹に向かってカーブを描いていて、ソーはまたあのショートニングを塗りつけてしごきたい、という衝動にかられた。しかし⋯⋯  
指を抜き差しするたびにロキの中が締まる。ソーがほんの少し指先を曲げると、弟はテーブルから腰を浮かせ、全身をこわばらせて叫んだ。「もうイく、ソー！」  
俺もだ、とソーは思った。ソーのペニスはロキの汗ばんだ腿の内側にこすりつけられ、本能的にロキの動きに合わせて腰を突き上げていた。ソーはまたロキの中で指をねじった。指先が何度も何度も、同じスイート・スポットを刺激する。「イってごらん、ベイビー・ブラザー」ソーはそう言って励ました。「おまえならできる、ロー。愛してるよ」ロキの薄い胸が汗ばんでいる。その汗の粒が白い肌の上を伝う様子を、ソーはむさぼるように見つめた。ロキはじっとしていられず、テーブルは今や激しく揺れていて、まだ崩壊していないのが信じられないくらいだった。  
ソーは睾丸がぎゅっとせりあがるのを感じながら、ロキをイかせることに集中した。  
弟の喘ぎ声は少しずつ叫びに変わり、ついに──ついに──頂点に達した。全身が激しく震え、静液が高く細い放流線を描いた。  
ロキがまだ絶頂から立ち直る前に、ソーは汗ばんで一心不乱な姿のまま、ロキの尻から指を引き抜き、濡れた手で自分のペニスを握った。夢中になって激しく扱いていたので、ロキが両手で自分の尻たぶを広げるのに気づかなかった。ロキはすっかり緩んだ穴を広げて見せつけた。ピンク色の穴の縁がまだ油で濡れて光っている。もう限界だった⋯⋯  
「中に出して」ロキは息を弾ませて言った。ロキ自身のペニスもまだ下腹に精液をたらしている。「早く。ここに入れて、中で出して、ソー」  
そうしたかった──ああ、弟の中でイきたい、とソーは心から思った。ペニスを握ったまま一歩前に踏み出し、ロキの緩んだ穴に添えて、そして⋯⋯先端が温かくて濡れた入り口にこすれ、中に押し込む前に限界が来てしまった。ソーは罵り言葉を叫び、二度目の絶頂が体を突き抜けるのを感じた。ペニスから何度も精液が放たれ、弟の穴を濡らした。  
「あーあ」ロキは残念そうに言った。「中で出されるのを感じたかった」  
ソーはしばらく何も答えなかった──息をするのもやっとで、話すなどとても無理だった。やっと充分な空気を肺に取り入れてから、ソーは言った。「おまえが──おまえがホットすぎるから」額をロキの額に重ねる。「おまえはパーフェクトだよ、ベイビー」   
ロキは自慢げな笑みを隠そうともせず「知ってる」と答えた。  
「ファック」ソーの体に自然に震えが走った。ソーはロキの額から汗ばんだ髪をかきあげ、そこにキスを舌。「愛してる、ロー」  
「僕も愛してる。それと、このクリスマス休暇が終わる前に」ロキは言った。「ファックしたい。ちゃんと、本格的に」  
「ああ、俺もすごくしたいよ」  
ロキは手を上げ、小指を揺らして見せた。「指切りして」  
ソーはくすくす笑った。「ロー、俺が指切りなんか⋯⋯本気か？」  
「本気だよ」  
「わかった」ソーは瞳をぐるりと回したが、それでも小指をロキの小指に絡めた。「大学に戻る前に、ちゃんとファックしてやる。俺のディックをおまえの尻にいれる。約束する」  
ロキはうなずいた。「じゃ、二階に連れて行って」  
ソーは反論しなかった──記憶にある限りの昔から、ソーはロキを抱きかかえて運ぶのが大好きだった。弟を抱き上げ、尻の下に手をあててみる。自分の放ったものでロキの腿の間がまだべとついているのを感じた。「シャワー浴びるか？」  
「もちろん。きっとあと何日かは、お尻の中からショートニングを掻き出さないとね⋯⋯」  
ソーはバツの悪い顔になって、キッチンを出て階段へと向かった。「おまえが先に始めたんだろ──俺がやったときだって文句言わなかったじゃないか⋯⋯んんっ！」言葉はロキの唇にいきなりさえぎられた。ロキはソーの口に深いキスをした。  
「別に文句は言ってない。ただあと数日は洗うのを手伝ってもらわなきゃ、って言おうとしただけだ。手伝ってくれる？」  
そのとき、ラジオから歌の歌詞が流れてきた。〝なんて楽しいそり遊び⋯⋯〟  
次はどうやって弟をどろどろにしてやろうかと考えて、ソーは微笑んだ。「ああ⋯⋯手伝ってやる」

＊END＊


End file.
